


Sansa Knows

by Phylwannabe



Category: Game of Thrones; A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylwannabe/pseuds/Phylwannabe
Summary: Sansa has heard all her friends talking about Jon Snow.  What do they know?  She makes a list of what she knows about him.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Sansa Knows

**Author's Note:**

> So, we all know that Jon Snow knows nothing. But what does Sansa know? Quite a lot about Jon.   
> Just a little fribble frabble that I couldn't make go away. Warning: there is a brief reference to a recent event which could be very traumatic to certain fans out there. Sorry....

**_Sansa Knows -_ **

Sansa Stark has heard all the things her friends say about Jon Snow. The girls say he could be nice looking if he would only just smile once in awhile. The guys shrug their shoulders and say they wouldn’t mind him having their back in a fight, but generally when he’s around, he’s just really, really silent, sometimes to the point of making them kinda uncomfortable. All wonder if the reason he appears so brooding is because he has experienced some great tragedy in his life (the girls think this would be _so_ romantic) or if he is just simply clinically depressed (all agree that he should _really_ get help).

Sansa says little during these _Discuss Jon Snow_ sessions, but she absorbs it all so as to review and unravel during her rare times alone. When she has time to think about her friends’ comments, she smiles to herself. Sansa knows a thing or two about Jon Snow and she finds the uninformed opinions of others to be so off base as to be comical. She decides to make a list so that the next time Jon becomes the main topic of conversation, she can set them all straight. Stretching her long legs along the length of the divan in her room, Sansa opens her journal and begins to catalog all the things she knows about Jon Snow.

1\. He typically eats only hard boiled eggs for breakfast, but when Jon’s sick or sad, he likes nothing better than soft boiled Eggs and Soldiers because, like a memory from childhood, they comfort him.

2\. Jon Snow loves his Mum and sends her flowers whenever he can afford them. Blue roses are her favorite and Jon once drove all the way to Moat Cailin in mid-winter weather just to get her a bouquet for her birthday.

3\. Jon has a tender spot for animals, children, and old people. If you want to see him really angry, just mistreat a dog, bully a child, or disrespect a senior adult.

4\. Jon drives a rather decrepit old Jeep but Sansa knows that when his ship finally comes in, his first purchase will be a black Jaquar.

5\. Speaking of black, while it is the mainstay of his wardrobe, his favorite color is actually Tully Blue.

6\. Jon likes to travel, but he hates touristy locations so when he goes somewhere it is always the most _off the beaten path_ place. If you travel with Jon Snow, prepare to be awed and amazed by where you end up. Also be prepared for him to take _hundreds_ of pictures!

7\. He drives fast but won’t go five feet with you in the car unless you are buckled up with your seat belt on.

8\. He has a sixth sense about folks...somehow he can always tell when you are sad or lonely and he will stop whatever he is doing to just sit next to you and hold your hand.

9\. Jon has a really high tolerance for pain. Like the old Timex commericals, he can take a lickin’ and keep on tickin’. But he can’t handle someone else being in pain - watching someone else hurt makes him ill and Sansa knows that, because once when she was really sick, her mother had to clean up after both her _and_ Jon.

10\. Jon is not perfect, not by a long shot. He can be beyond stubborn. He also won’t lie about anything which might seem like a good thing until he says something that ends up hurting your feelings, as in, "Sansa, that skirt is _way_ too short. It makes you look like a hooker."

11\. Jon is really smart but he isn’t a bore about it. That is, if you don’t count his obsessions with Harry Potter, dragons, and Iceland. He does tend to go on a bit too much about those things.

12\. Because he won’t lie and also because he’s just,...well,... Jon, you can trust him with your life. Sansa knows a _lot_ about this because Jon has actually saved her more than once. He has rescued her from insincere boyfriends like Harry Hardying, from insensitive jerks like Joffrey Baratheon, and from really dangerous guys like Ramsey Bolton.

13\. Jon has a knack for looking at you in a way that makes you feels like you are the most important person ever reflected in his lovely deep gray eyes.

14\. Jon has beautiful dark hair with curls that most girls would kill for. But he isn’t vain...witness the time he went to the barber and got a buzz cut.

On second thought, Sansa thinks as she scratches through the paper, she'd like to forget that episode, so maybe it _shouldn’t_ be on the list...

15\. Jon can generally hold his liquor really well, but he is a lot of fun when he lets go and gets drunk.

16\. Jon works out and it _really_ shows.

17\. Jon has the most talented mout...

Sansa abruptly halts her list making, shutting her journal as the door to her room opens. Jon is standing there with a breathtaking smile Sansa thinks of as hers alone. She sits up and pats the spot beside her on the divan. Jon joins her, smelling of cold Northern air, pine trees, and wood smoke. She smiles back at him and he gently pulls her close so that her forehead meets his. Her stomach starts tingling as his very delectable mouth starts a determined march south. Her journal slides to the floor, forgotten. Sansa may know a lot about Jon Snow, but that doesn’t mean she is going to share _everything_ she knows.


End file.
